In the financial industry, like many others, maintaining customers in a competitive environment is important. To remain competitive, many entities institute programs and products in attempts to attract new customers and to retain the current customers they have. Such programs and products include a special interest rate on a debt associated with an account of the entity, an insurance package offered to a customer that has an account that exceeds a threshold debt, in addition to other types of programs and products.
Therefore, there exists a need in the art for new customer incentive products and packages that assist financial institutions in maintaining existing customers and growing a base of new customers.